


Giving Nico the D

by keylimepie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Doctor Will, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Will is on a mission to find Nico and give him exactly what he needs.





	Giving Nico the D

**Author's Note:**

> First published Solangelo fic, go me! Let me know what you think.

Will Solace sat at his desk with his feet propped up, reading a mystery novel. The infirmary was quiet today, in fact he didn’t really need to be sitting around here, but he was enjoying this moment of peace and quiet. His day had started with breaking up a fight between Austin and Kayla over who used whose hair care products, and it had only gotten worse with archery practice and his utter failure to even hit one target, and then Nico having made himself mysteriously scarce, so Will couldn’t even grump to him. Losing himself in some light reading was definitely in order. 

“Mail’s here,” said Drew Tanaka, walking into the room. She plunked an armful of packages and envelopes on Will’s desk. 

“Thanks,” Will said, not looking up. Drew leaned against the desk, watching him from beneath her eyelashes. 

“So maybe you and I could go get some ice cream?” she suggested. “There’s no one here, and…” 

Will grabbed one of the packages and tore it open. “Nah, I’m not hungry right now. There are freeze pops in the chest freezer underneath the ice packs if you want one,” he said distractedly. He pulled a small bottle from the package and grinned. “I gotta go,” he said jumping up. 

“What? Why?” she said, frowning. 

“I need to go find Nico and give him the D.” 

Drew sputtered something in shock and outrage, but Will had already run out of the infirmary. 

He went to the volleyball court first. His sister Kayla was playing with one of the Athena girls. “Hey, have you seen Nico?” he called. “I need to find him so I can give him the D as soon as possible.” 

Kayla wrinkled her nose. “Jeez Will, TMI!” She turned her back on her brother and served the ball again. 

Undeterred, Will continued on his search. He stopped by the climbing wall. Clarisse and Cecil were just coming down from a successful climb, unscathed. “Hey guys,” Will said cheerily. “Good job on there! Uh, anyone seen Nico lately?” 

Clarisse scowled. “No, and he’s supposed to meet me at the armory in half an hour to do repairs, so if you do find him make sure to remind him. I’d hate to have to get pissed off at him for sticking me with all the work.” 

Will chuckled. “I promise I won’t keep him long. I just have to give him the D real quick. Shouldn’t take long at all.” 

Cecil stared at Will, his mouth open. Clarisse just snorted. “Solace, you are a weirdo,” she said. Will shrugged, unperturbed, and continued on his mission. 

He went into the arts and crafts building. Percy and Jason were there, gluing popsicle sticks together. Percy’s creation seemed to be a sculpture of the climbing wall. Jason was making the practice arena. “Hey, give us a hand, Solace!” Percy called out. “You can start on the Big House. We’re gonna make the whole camp.” 

“I can’t right now guys,” Will said. “I’m trying to find Nico. It’s kind of urgent.” 

“Oh yeah?” Percy said inquisitively. “He steal your hoodie again?” 

“What? No- I mean, yeah probably. But the thing is, I really ought to give him the D right away.” 

Jason dropped a handful of popsicle sticks in a sudden clatter. “You _what_?” he barked out. 

Will jumped. “I just… he really needs it and we’ve been waiting so long and…” 

“Well you just keep on waiting, buster!” Jason spluttered. 

“You know Jason, maybe it’s not our business.” Percy dabbed glue on a popsicle stick. “If Nico and Will made this decision to pursue this course of action, maybe we should butt out.” 

Jason continued to glare at Will. “I feel very protective of Nico and I only want what’s best for him.” 

“Me too,” Will said earnestly. “This is what’s best for him, honest. I am very familiar with his needs.” 

“Nico!” Percy exclaimed, pointing to the doorway behind Will. “Hey Will, there he is.” 

“I’ve been looking all over for you, sweetheart,” Will said warmly. Nico leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. 

“What’s up?” Nico asked warily, looking from Percy’s stupid grin to Jason’s stormy face then back to Will’s sunny smile. 

Will shook the bottle in his hand. “I wanted to give you the D.” 

“Finally!” Nico exclaimed. “Let’s get to it. Um, here is good, right? You have everything we need?” 

“Uhh…” Percy said, his eyes widening. “Guys, maybe…” 

“Sure,” Will said. “I mean, the quicker we do it, the quicker you’ll feel better.” 

“Well then give it to me, Solace,” Nico said impatiently. 

Will shook the bottle and unscrewed the lid. There was a medicine dropper full of a brown liquid attached to the inside of the cap. “Open wide,” he said. 

“Okay… now I’m confused,” Jason said. He watched as Will put the dropper in Nico’s mouth and squeeze the bulb. 

“Ugh, that’s gross,” Nico said, making a face. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Will said. “But it’s really the highest quality vitamin D on the market. This should restore your levels in just a few weeks, but you’ve got to take it every day.” 

“You’re giving him... _Vitamin_ D?” Percy said. Jason breathed a sigh of relief. 

“That’s what I said,” Will snorted indignantly. “What did you think I was giving him?” 

Percy and Jason looked at each other. “N-nothing, man. Carry on.” 


End file.
